


How the Game Is Played

by rynling



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Human Bowser, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynling/pseuds/rynling
Summary: Princess Peach plays a dangerous game with Bowser.





	

She loved the smell of him, the crispness of the freshly cut cloth of his suits and the spice of the cologne he wore at his jaw, but it was the scent of his skin that drove her to distraction, the dark and heady sulfur of a newly struck match. For the smoke of his breath and the fire of his tongue she would brave the sharpness of his teeth. She delighted in the thickness of his fingers, and the brush of his claws against her skin sent shivers of pleasure racing along her nerves.

She lured him into her kingdom, compelling him to chase her. It was a meticulously choreographed dance, born of necessity and transmuted into the eternal ritual of helpless princess and rampaging monster. When he caught her she would scream and beat her fists on his arms even as she pressed herself against him, feeling at her waist how he wanted her, watching his face twist as he struggled to hide his arousal.

When they arrived at his castle, she would force him to debase himself, to kneel in front of her on the cold stone floor of his seat of power. She spoke his name with contempt, and he growled threats in return, telling her he would take her lands and claim them for himself. As he brushed his thin lips against the fabric of her gloves, he boasted that his fortress was impenetrable, and that he would defeat the foolish men her council had sent to save her. His posturing amused her, for she could feel the quick pulse of his blood against her skin and sense the wanting hidden within the short bursts of his breath, the deepest wishes of his heart manifesting in the bright gleam of his eyes as he looked at her.

He feared he could not touch her as he wished without hurting her, and she found that his restraint fueled the flame of her ardor, even as she did everything in her power to shatter his control. He had to be carefully managed, all the many pieces of his armor stripped away by her feather-light kisses and the soft pressure of her nails digging into the calloused flesh of his palms. As she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands across the landscape of his chest, his concern for her fragility would evaporate in the searing heat of his lust, and his mouth became a brand against her lips and a fever between her thighs.

He was skilled at coaxing her body to dizzying heights of ecstasy, having accumulated experience through many long nights and lazy mornings. He played her like the finest instrument, delighting in the sounds of her tension and release. She begged him, and she clung to him, and she handled him as no one else would dare, her delicate porcelain fingers and perfect pink tongue teasing his cock, stroking him gently until so much sensation built up that he thought he would go mad from desperate need. When he finally allowed himself to enter her, fucking her as his instinct demanded, it was like quenching a primal thirst. When she whispered his name into his lips, trembling in the throes of their shared desire, it was as sweet as anything he had ever tasted, and his craving for her flared as soon as it was satiated. He could never get enough of her, and she knew it.

And so they held each other, warm within the comfort of the secret that bound them together. They swore this would be the last time, each knowing that this was a game they would never stop playing.


End file.
